tempted
by ipsa dixit
Summary: "You ruined my family with your solutions," Albus points out. And it's true—Gellert's solutions always seemed like they'd work, for the Greater Good. Yet they led to Ariana being dead, Aberforth hating him, Albus' life falling apart in a matter of seconds.


_prompts at the bottom_

 _924 words, by google docs_

* * *

Albus rolls his eyes as Gellert taps as his window. He doesn't really want to deal with him currently, but he still opens the window; he doesn't want Gellert to fall off the side of the house and get hurt.

Because, yes, despite everything, he still cares about Gellert. He doesn't think that will ever go away.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to," Gellert starts.

"You're correct," Albus says, not letting him finish the thought. He instead pulls him inside, letting him tople onto his bed. They've done this _thousands_ of times, but tonight the tension in the air is almost tangible.

"I have a solution," Gellert says quickly, holding up a finger. It almost seems like everything was the same as yesterday—Gellert having a genius idea and _needing_ to tell Albus.

Albus needs to bite his tongue to ask immediately what it is; he's been wanting to know more of Gellert's plans for weeks.

"You ruined my family with your solutions," Albus points out. And it's true—Gellert's solutions always seemed like they'd work, for the Greater Good. Yet they led to Ariana being dead, Aberforth hating him, Albus' life falling apart in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't kill your sister, Albus," Gellert says. Albus can hear the anger bubbling below the words—Gellert always did have a problem with his temper.

"I never said you did," Albus replies. Gellert didn't, it's true. Albus knows, deep down, that _he_ killed his sister. It's awful, really. He didn't think that he was capable of doing that.

"I can bring her back," Gellert whispers, leaning closer to Albus and whispering in his ear. Albus can feel the heat of his voice on his neck and the words nearly make his heart stop. A way to get his sister back…?

"How?" he says, leaning away from Gellert and searching his face. There must be some sign that he's _lying_ there, but he sees none. Gellert grins, a dimple appearing on his left cheek, and runs a hand through his messy mass of blond hair.

"It's dangerous," he warns. There's a glint in his eye, now, a glint that Albus is all too familiar with—he has a brilliant idea that has so many chances of failing, but if it _did_ succeed, the pay-off would be great. Usually Gellert was certain that he'd succeed.

"Tell me," Albus urges, but he knows that Gellert would hold back—he's always a tease.

"You really want her back?" Gellert asks, giving another smirk. "You'd do anything?"

" _Yes_ ," Albus says, shoving Gellert's shoulder.

"Time to do some Dark Magic, then."

…

It's raining outside and Albus stares at Gellert's hair, whipping around his face. He has an almost dangerous look on his face.

"What are we doing, exactly, Gellert?" Albus asks, raising his voice over the rain. They're standing in the graveyard where his sister and mother are buried and Albus has an inkling of what Gellert wants him to do. He doesn't like it. It's making him feel slightly sick.

"Digging up little Ari," he says. There's still a smirk on his face, but now Albus can see the dangerousness of it. Aberforth tried to tell him that it was there, weeks ago, but he didn't realise it until now, Gellert confirming his thoughts.

Still, Albus nods to Gellert and, like one, they wave their wands and dirt starts to fly up. When they've gotten down to the coffin, Gellert gives a little swish and flick with his wand and makes it fly up next to them.

Albus stands there as Gellert opens the coffin. His nose twitches as he looks at her, reminding him what his brother had told him, what was _true_. _You killed her._

"Ready?" Gellert asks, raising his wand higher.

"It depends," Albus replies. "For what? What are you planning to do?"

"Inferi," Gellert whispers. It's quiet, but the whisper tickles Albus' ear, despite the rain.

"I thought—"

"I figured out a way to make them without the Resurrection stone, I think," Gellert says, cutting Albus off. There's a glint that passes through his eyes. Albus isn't sure if it's from the rain.

"No," Albus says, backing away from him. "I can't do it."

Gellert laughs and it pierces the air, almost like lightning in the dark night.

"Don't you understand? I figured it out! I don't _need_ you," Gellert says, walking closer to Albus. It's as if they've forgotten why they've come to the graveyard in the first place. Suddenly, Albus is back at their front yard and they're fighting and Gellert is shooting spells and his sister is _dead_ —but Gellert isn't cursing anybody now. There's no one _to_ curse but Albus and Gellert wouldn't—

"What are you talking about?" Albus asks, gripping his wand. Gellert is his friend, his _best friend_ , but he's subject to a nasty temper. Albus is _scared_ of him.

"I don't need you. I'm doing this for _you_. I don't need to. I could do this all by myself, but think of what we could do _together_ ," Gellert spits, moving closer to Albus still. "If you don't want to do it, I can do it myself. In fact, you're dragging me down."

Albus knows there's thousands of undertones to Gellert's tone. This isn't just about Ariana.

Still, Albus shakes his head.

"I won't do it," he says, bitterness in his mouth.

"Fine," Gellert says. The rain still splashes down as Gellert turns away from Albus and looks down at the lifeless body of Ariana. "I'll do it myself."

* * *

 _for:_

 _assignment 3 [divination - turning to dark magic to raise a loved one from the dead]_

 _writing club [showtime - defying gravity; restriction of the month]_


End file.
